Vida de Princesas
by sukima.moe
Summary: Cuatro hermosas princesas con el mismo objetivo, casarse y mantener su reino próspero, se encaminan en un viaje hacía su destino. Sin embargo, ¿Quién iba decir que sería difícil conseguir un príncipe?
1. Chapter 1

** PROLOGO**

Mi nombre es Flaky y soy princesa del reino de Scarlet. Desde que era pequeña solían decirme que, cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, tenía que casarme con un príncipe para poder establecer fuertes relaciones comerciales y traer mejoras para ambos reinos. Como princesa, he de aceptar casarme con cualquiera para que mi reino tenga lo mejor. Todos los príncipes y princesas que tengan la mayoría de edad, se reúnen en cierto lugar, cada cierto tiempo para decidir con quién les conviene casarse; ese día llego para mí, más nunca me imaginé encontrarme un príncipe tan temible como él. Todas las chicas se alejaban y no querían nada que tuviera que ver con su persona, aun así no sé cómo es que saque el valor de mirarlo a los ojos. Mi cuerpo temblaba, tenía tanto miedo y aun así no sé por qué tome esa decisión…

* * *

Mi nombre es Giggles, soy princesa del reino Tamias. Dentro de un mes cumplo la mayoría de edad, eso significa que puedo casarme y tener una gran boda. Aunque no me guste eso es mi deber el que mi reino tenga lo mejor y para poder escoger a un príncipe, tengo que viajar a un lugar y decidir quién será mi futuro esposo. Finalmente ese día llego, vi a mis amigas Flaky y Petunia (ellas también tienen la mayoría de edad) y también a él. Al tenerlo de frente, mis ojos se agrandaron, es tan guapo, alegre y juvenil; todas las chicas se alborotaban al verlo pasar, él es muy popular entre las princesas. Paso a mi lado y me sonrió, me sonroje, sintiendo mi corazón acelerar. ¿Será acaso amor a primera vista? Quiero casarme a como dé lugar…

* * *

Mi nombre es Petunia, soy princesa del reino Mephitis, tengo esa edad que mis padres, los reyes, anhelaban tanto que tuviera. He de conseguirme alguien digno con el cual contraer nupcias y otorgarle a mi reino las mejores riquezas. Ese día viaje a un lejano lugar, estaba vestida de blanco, toda princesa tiene que estarlo al ir allí. Al llegar, saludé a mis dos mejores amigas, ambas se veían tan lindas. Cuando buscábamos parejas, me encontré con un chico, todas le tenían miedo, hasta yo, así que lo descarte. Después de un rato vi a otro, muy popular con las chicas, hasta que vi que Giggles se quedó embobada viéndolo, al parecer creo que le gustó. Me quedé sentada, esperando que algún príncipe apuesto se me acercara pero nada, hasta que escuché cierta voz que pedía ayuda porque no podía agarrar el vaso. Me acerqué, ofreciéndole mi ayuda y…

* * *

Mi nombre es Lammy, soy princesa del gran reino de Aries. Me considero perfecta, ningún hombre se resiste a mi encanto, por lo cual me será fácil buscar un buen príncipe para que mi reino prospere en todos los sentidos. Me levanté temprano para arreglarme bien, cuando llegué todas me miraban, lo sé, soy hermosa. Al ir caminado me tropecé con cierta chica de cabello rojo, le extendí mi mano para que pudiera levantarse. ¿En verdad esta chica podrá conseguirse a alguien? Es toda fea… pero mejor para mí, me da más opciones de escoger al mejor de todos. Cuando hablaba con la pelirroja, alguien se tropezó conmigo, voltee mi cabeza para ver quien había sido y… Debe ser una broma ¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Por qué tiene un antifaz? Además, hace unas bromas de pésimo gusto…

* * *

**bueno se me vino a la cabeza y dije tengo que escribirlo , una vez mas agradecimientos a mi amiga Neki Snape esta mujer hace maravillas en mis historias , bueno si se imaginaron a las parejas les felicito, si no son flakyxflippy,gigglesxcuddles,petuniaxhandy,lammyxsplendid(lo se es raro D:), quiero darles las gracias a todos los que siguen mi otra historia y me hacen reir con sus comentarios XD, amo sus comentarios , bueno creo que es todo si quieren preguntarme algo estoy a sus servicios, sayonara!**


	2. Flaky Scarlet

Allí estaba, en ese lugar. Veía personas a mí alrededor cada vez que volteaba, no me gustaba esa sensación. Mi cuerpo temblaba, estaba nerviosa, además sentía que ese vestido me estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente, no me dejaba respirar y era muy apretado.

"_Tranquila Flaky, todo estará bien_" —Me dije a mi misma, así que respire profundo y empecé a caminar. Entré a un enorme castillo, observe que algunos estaban, se servían del gran buffet que se ofrecía esa tarde, otros bailaban al melodioso son de la sinfónica, algunos más conversaban entre sí y yo no sabía qué hacer. Quizá podría comer un poco… uhm, no ¿Qué tal si manchaba el vestido? ¿Bailar? Tampoco, me daba un poco de pena que me vieran hacerlo. ¿Ponerme a conversar? Menos, no conocía a nadie. ¿Qué podía hacer? Definitivamente no podía quedarme parada en la entrada todo el día.

Me senté por un rato, un muy, enserio, muy largo rato. Antes de darme cuenta ya era medio día y tenía hambre. Ningún chico se había acercado a tomar mi mano o al menos a platicar conmigo, eso me deprimía sobremanera. Dos personas se pusieron frente a mí de un momento a otro, eran Giggles y Petunia. Sonreí, por fin había encontrado a personas conocidas. A veces nuestros padres se veían para tratar algunos asuntos importantes y, desde luego, nos dejaban jugar juntas; desde entonces habíamos estado escribiéndonos cartas -ya que vivíamos muy lejos- y había pasado mucho tiempo desde que nos volviéramos a ver, pero eran mis únicas amigas así que les tenía muy aprecio.

—Qué alegría verlas —les sonreí y las saludé con un beso en la mejilla a cada una, ellas hicieron lo mismo.

—Lo sé —me dijo Petunia con una sonrisa linda en el rostro—. Hemos crecido y aquí estamos, en busca de alguien, como es la tradición.

—Espero encontrar a alguien que valga la pena —agregó Giggles con un gran suspiro.

—Yo solo quiero a alguien que se enamore de mí —Mascullé con las mejillas rojas y una tímida sonrisita. Esa era la verdad y de verdad esperaba hacerlo.

—Pero si estás aquí sentada no encontraras a nadie —se dirigió Petunia a mí, con la delicadeza que solo una buena amiga podía tener—. Así que párate y búscate a alguien.

Aquellas palabras, a pesar de ser un regaño, amistoso sí pero regaño al fin y al cabo, me llenaron de ánimos renovados.

—Gracias Petunia —sonreí—. Las veré luego.

Respiré hondo y me despedí de ellas, entonces comencé a caminar entre la gente. Con mis ojos observaba a todos los chicos, algunos se veían agradables, pero otros, se notaba a leguas, eran irremediablemente arrogantes, presumidos, petulantes. Inconscientemente empecé a encontrarles defectos: demasiado coquetos, muy altos, muy bajos, muy gordos, muy flacos, que si su cabello era demasiado largo, demasiado corto, su risa era extraña, tenía un lunar nada atractivo… en fin, ninguno me llamaba la atención lo suficiente.

Me cansé de estar merodeando por el salón y me dirigí al jardín a descansar un poco. Me senté en el primer banco que me encontré, este era de fino mármol blanco. No había comido nada, me sentía cansada y algo desanimada, creo que después de todo no conseguiría a nadie. Me pregunté cómo les habría ido a Petunia y a Giggles, de seguro ya habían de estar comprometidas.

Era muy tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando en el horizonte, por lo que decidí que era mejor marcharme. Ya quería quitarme ese vestido, así que me levanté y entré al castillo. Pero antes de lograr mi cometido, me vi parando en seco, había mucho alboroto y vi a un chico de cabello verde, todas las personas a su alrededor se hacían a un lado cuando pasaba.

Él venía caminando hacia mí, o eso fue lo que pensé pero, aun así no sé cómo es que saqué el valor para mirarlo. Sus ojos eran de un exótico tono amarillento, más su expresión era de pocos amigos; me quede estática y él solo paso a mi lado, ignorándome. Sentí mucho miedo e hice varias respiraciones para intentar calmarme, aunque me invadió una gran curiosidad ¿Quién era él?.

Me di la vuelta y, con mucha precaución, lo seguí. Aquel chico se dirigió hacia el jardín y se sentó justo en el lugar donde había estado yo hace unos momentos. Me escondí detrás de unos arbustos –aunque no sabía porque lo hacía- y observe. Él solo miraba fijamente el cielo, que ya se había vuelto de un color violáceo, algo me llamaba la atención de su persona, pero no sabía qué podría ser. Viéndolo bien era muy atractivo, su cabello parecía ser sedoso y sus facciones muy angulosas.

Escuché que hablaba con alguien, al parecer el mismo, y me esforcé por entender lo que decía.

**—Rayos esto nunca me ha gustado esto. ¿Buscar pareja? —**Bufó**—.** **Ninguna me llama la atención, todas son unas tontas niñas mimadas.**

Estaba tan pendiente de lo que salía de sus labios, que cuando desvié mi mirada vi un gusano enorme justo a un lado de mí. Era de lo más horrible, así que puse una cara de asustada, empecé a temblar y no me moví. La cosa asquerosa comenzó a deslizarse y subió a mi cabello, así que grite fuerte y salí del arbusto.

—¡NOOO! —Dije, con lágrimas recorriendo mis mejillas—. ¡Que alguien me lo quite por favor!

Aleteaba fuertemente, dando pequeños saltitos. Mis ojos estaban tan turbios que no vi por donde iba y tropecé con algo, que bien era denso, era muy suave.

**—¡¿Pero qué…?! **

Solo alcancé a escuchar eso, ambos rodamos por el suelo y, para mi mala suerte, creo que bajamos una colina. Solo cerré los ojos fuertemente.

—Auch —Me quejé—. Eso me ha dolido mucho.

Tallé mi espalda adolorida y, cuando abrí los ojos, estaba arriba del chico, sus profundos ojos amarillos mirándome fijamente. Un escalofrío me recorrió la espina, su mirar era tan fiero que parecía querer aniquilarme.

**—Bájate de mí.**

—Yo… lo siento mucho, por favor perdóname —Balbuceé, para enseguida quitarme de encima. Le extendí mi mano amablemente y quise ayudarlo a pararse… pero él ya se había puesto de pie.

**—Mira nada más, has ensuciado mi traje favorito **—Farfulló, mirándome con frialdad.

—Y-Yo… lo siento, en verdad no era mi intención —Dije apenada—. Lo que sucede es que vi un gusano y… me asusté —Mi voz descendió hasta ser un susurro, en verdad estaba muy avergonzada.

**—¿Un gusano? **—Inquirió con desdén—. ¿**Y crees que te voy a creer ese cuento? Lo que pienso es que me estabas siguiendo, ¿qué quieres de mí?**

—Eh, bueno yo… —Miré al suelo, jugando nerviosamente con mis dedos.

**—¿Acaso pensabas casarte conmigo?**

—¡¿Eh?! —Pude sentir mis mejillas arder, seguramente mi cara se había puesto roja. Él soltó una risa despectiva.

**—Me has hecho reír en esta noche** —Dijo en tono burlón y me miró de pies a cabeza, enarcando una ceja—. **Solo mírate, eres enana, muy delgada, estas muy pálida, y además eres plana**.

Ante esas palabras solo atiné a bajar la mirada y las lágrimas salieron solas. Claro que conocía mis propios defectos, pero el oírlos e otra boca era… doloroso. Él se acercó a mí y me tomó del mentón sin mucho tacto, obligándome a mirarlo.

**—Aparte una niña llorona **—Su mirada aguda me traspasó el pecho y mordí mi labio, intentando ser fuerte—. **¡Deja de llorar!** —Me gritó.

—Está bien… —Le respondí con voz tímida y muy baja, cerrando mis ojos y suplicando que no me hiciera nada, pero las lágrimas seguían brotando sin que pudiera evitarlo.

**—Sigues llorando** —Siseó, colocando sus dedos en mis mejillas.

Gemí de dolor, sentía sus dedos en mi rostro y quemaban como la lava. El miedo me paralizaba, más a algo dentro de mí le gustaba esa sensación. Lo primero que pensé fue que quizá me estaba volviendo loca.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, para ver que estaba haciendo, solo sonreía de forma enigmática y con su mano derecha se tocaba el mentón, como si estuviera pensando en algo macabro, cosa que me dio más escalofríos. Tallaba mis mejillas de una manera extraña, quizá me quedarían las marcas de sus dedos cuando me soltara.

—¿**Por qué no haces nada para defenderte**? —Preguntó con seriedad.

—No lo sé —Me apresuré a responder y le miré fijamente a los ojos. En mi mente pensaba que había algo que me atraía a él. ¿Acaso me había enamorado, así es como se sentía el amor?

**—**¿**Cómo te llamas?**

—Flaky…

**—Flaky **—Repitió, como si se deleitara al pronunciarlo—.** Dime... ¿Qué harías para casarte? ¿Estarías dispuesta a todo?**

Esas preguntas me daban miedo. ¿Qué estaría tramando? Tenía que pensar, necesitaba comprometerme ese mismo día, así que respire profundamente y me arme de valor.

—Haré todo lo que me pidas, si es a lo que te refieres —No sabía de donde venía esa convicción, pero ni yo misma me reconocí—. Pero con una condición.

**—¿Y cuál podría ser?**

—Qué te cases conmigo —¿Esa seriedad era mía? —. Y cuides mi reino.

Él enarcó ambas cejas en un gesto de asombro, más pronto que nunca sonrió, de forma maliciosa. Su ronca risa esa como una caricia impregnada de masoquismo.

**—¿Me estas proponiendo matrimonio?**

La carcajada que siguió a ese cuestionamiento no me hizo feliz, esta vez fui yo quien enarcó una ceja y, un segundo después, inflé las mejillas con indignación. Creo que entre más hablo con él, mi miedo se va evaporando.

—No he dicho nada gracioso —Le reproché.

**—Está bien, acepto **—Dijo—.** Si tú estás dispuesta a hacer todo lo que te digo, claro está. Aunque debes tener en cuenta que, de ahora en adelante, serás de mi propiedad. Mi esclava.**

—¿Esclava? —Repliqué dudosa—. ¿No se supone que seré tu esposa?

**—Aun no te consideraría mi esposa **—Explicó—. **Pero por algo vamos a empezar**.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Se acercó a mí con mucha soltura y puso sus manos sobre mis hombros; nuestras respiraciones se juntaban poco a poco y podía sentir su aliento golpeando mi rostro. Lo miré, esos ojos eran tan hipnotizántes. Cerré los míos con lentitud, ese sería mi primer beso y estaba nerviosa.

Mi estómago cosquilleaba cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos ¿Porque eran tan cálidos? Un calorcillo recorrió todo mi cuerpo, aunque era extraño porque era una noche muy fría; la sensación que tenia de cierta forma me agradaba y quería estar así por más tiempo. Mi respiración se aceleraba y creo que él también lo estaba notando, así que poco a poco empezó a meter su lengua dentro de mi boca y tocaba la mía; como no sabía qué hacer, le seguía el juego… creo que me pasaba su saliva o algo por el estilo.

Duramos como dos minutos en eso, hasta que él se separó, buscando el aire que le faltaba tanto como a mí. Abrí los ojos, eso se había sentido tan bien. Estaba sonrojada y, debo admitirlo, quería un poco más.

**—Bien Flaky, ahora a divertirnos. **

—¿Divertirnos?

Cuando sentí que su mano derecha bajaba lentamente, y tocaba todo a su paso, hasta llegar a mi intimidad, reaccioné y quise alejarme. Pero él me tomó de la cintura, abrazándome fuerte con sí.

Trataba de zafarme en vano, era muy fuerte; con su mano izquierda me sujetaba firmemente y con la otra se introdujo nuevamente en mi intimidad, sentí sus dedos acariciarme.

—N-No, espera —Pedí—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

**—Solo relájate y disfrútalo **—Susurró sobre mi oreja.

—¡No, para!

Sentía sus dedos moverse dentro de mí ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me está haciendo? Mi cuerpo se estremecía violentamente, mientras pasaba su lengua y atrapaba el lóbulo de mi oreja entre sus labios, para después morderlo. Gemí. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué eran esos sonidos que salían de mi garganta sin poder evitarlo?

**—Tienes una hermosa voz ahora** —Me dijo, sus dedos se movían con mucha habilidad.

—P-Por… por favor, para —Le supliqué, apretando la tela de su ropa con mis manos.

—**¿Que pare? **—Inquirió, la malicia de su voz se reflejaba en su sonrisa y en sus ojos—. **Pero si se nota que lo estas disfrutando.**

La sensación rara de que escurría en mis piernas me atacó de repente, comencé a temblar. Todo daba vueltas, muchas, muchas vueltas. Solo pude cerrar mis ojos… y me desmayé.

x X x

Los rayos del sol me dieron directamente a la cara. Poco a poco abrí los ojos y me levante, mirando a mí alrededor con confusión. Estaba recostada sobre el chico.

—Oye… —Le llamé, sacudiéndole levemente.

Él se despertó.

**—¿Qué quieres? **—Gruñó adormilado.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estaba dormida encima de ti?

La realidad de mis palabras me golpeó y me sentí avergonzada.

**—¿Que no lo recuerdas? **—Volvió a gruñir.

—No —Dije, estaba realmente confundida.

**—Pues así está mejor.**

—¿Eh? Pero…

**—Cumpliré mi promesa, me casaré contigo Flaky **—Dijo, incorporándose y llevándose una mano a los alborotados cabellos.

—¿Hablas en serio? —Exclamé sorprendida.

**—¿O acaso ya no quieres? **—Frunció el ceño.

—No… Si… —Mascullé—. Bueno es que yo… no pensé que encontraría a alguien.

**—Como sea** —Se levantó y me ofreció su mano—. **Me llamo Flippy.**

Tome su mano, el contacto era muy cálido.

**—Entonces Flaky, nos vemos hasta el día de la boda. **

Dio media vuelta y, poco a poco, lo perdí de vista. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? No entendía absolutamente nada. A como pude, salí de ese lugar. Realmente había arruinado todo el vestido pero eso era lo de menos.

Me dirigí a mi carrosa para irme y me encontré a mis amigas y otra chica de lindo cabello purpura.

—Flaky linda ¿cómo te fue? —Dijo Petunia al acercarse—. ¿Eh? ¿Pero qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas así?

Parecía espantada, a ella realmente le gustaba todo lo higiénico y verme en ese estado quizá le trastornaba.

—Larga historia —Respondí con un gran suspiro—. ¿Y como les fue a ustedes? —Pregunté, realmente me mataba la curiosidad.

—Bien —Saltó Giggles con una gran sonrisa.

—Por fin pude encontrar a alguien que me comprende —Alardeó Petunia, poniendo las manos en su rostro.

Me fije en la otra chica y como no quería ser descortés, le sonreí.

—Te llamas Lammy ¿Cierto? ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

Rompió a llorar y se tiró a mis pies, aferrándose a mi vestido.

—De todos los chicos guapos que hay ¿Por qué me comprometí con él? ¡Es un tonto! ¡WAAAA! —Lloriqueó.

—Ya, ya… tranquila —Traté de consolarla, aunque no entendía nada de lo que decía.

—¿Y tú, Flaky? —Preguntó Giggles—. ¿Conseguiste a alguien?

—Sí… algo así —Susurré, desviando la mirada.

—¿Quién?

—Pues…

Apreté los labios hasta convertirlos en una línea, Petunia y Giggles me miraban en espera de una respuesta. Alguien golpeó mi espalda de pronto y volteé, encontrándome con Flippy.

—Nos vemos pronto, Flaky —Me dijo, levantando su mano mientras seguía caminando a la salida.

—¡¿Eh?! —Exclamaron las tres al unísono—. ¡¿Con ese tipo?!

—Flaky, tienes unos gustos raros —Me dijo Petunia con una mueca.

—¿Cómo le hiciste para conquistarlo? Dímelo —Pedía Lammy.

—P-Pues… no sé —Tartamudeé—. ¿C-Con una sonrisa?

—¡¿Cómo que no sabes?! —Me riñó la chica, jalándome el vestido una y otra vez.

—Si sigues haciendo eso, terminaras por rompérmelo.

Después de eso volvimos al castillo para desayunar y conversamos un poco. Creo que ganamos a otra amiga, aunque se veía que estaba deprimida. Solo me quedaba esperar el día en que Flippy iría a pedir mi mano en matrimonio.

Me alisté para irme, pues estaba muy cansada. Me despedí de todas y prometimos reunirnos después de cada quien se casara. Me subí a mi carrosa y me dirigí hacia mi hogar, durante el viaje observé el paisaje y me pregunté que pasaría en mi vida a partir de ese momento, pronto estaría casada.

Bueno solo puedo decir que con el tiempo lo iba a saber. Recorrí una y otra vez todo lo que me había pasado con Flippy esa noche; recordaba todas esas sensaciones que jamás pensé que podían existir. ¿Lo volvería a sentir una vez más? Suspiré, cerrando mis ojos… y me quede dormida durante todo el camino de regreso.

* * *

**woala! por fin hasta que lo termine en serio me costo trabajo DX, sucedio algo gracioso, una amiga mia, que no sabia que leia mis fic , los lee y es mi fan (xD es broma no se si es mi fan D: , pero dice que escribo porno, a no esa es mi amiga Neki que me ayuda en redaccion, me dice iche mas porno ._. y yo no es eso es literatura)...**

**gracias por sus lindas esperas , ya estoy en proceso de escribir todos los fic que tengo asi que no se desesperen si los continuare, solo que ya saben tareas,face, escuela distraen mucho**

**gracias por sus reviews y aqui les dejo el link de mi amiga neki si les gusta Harry Potter pues lean sus fics xD y si no pues lean de todos modos **

** u/2171724/Neki-Rainbow-Snape**

**Realmente agradezco a las personas con quien mas hablo aqui en el fic ya saben quienes son y que me dan consejos y todo eso las amo *-***

**alguna duda con gusto respondere :D**


End file.
